My Brother, My Rival My Lover
by yaoi-tezzone
Summary: This is just a short one-shot that couldn't leave my head so I'd decided to write it. I guess the title is pretty self explanatory...


A/N: Hello, this one-shot didn't want to leave my mind, so I posted it. Like I had said before, I'll reach to other fandom and please prepare when my musing struck and I have a random one-shot release…

I talk to vampygurl402 and like I had said to her, I would write HP/DM though someday I would reach into DM/HP (prepare to heart breaking world of Harry), I'll write Inuyasha (Inu as a seme), Naruto, err maybe (with Naru seme), KKM (yuurixwolfram), Thor (like this Thor as a seme), and maybe some fandoms later… If I'm interested in it…

His brother, his rival…his lover

oOOoOOoOOo

one-shot: Thor

oOOoOOoOOo

He wondered whether he could kill him, his brother, his rival and... His lover…

It was not the first time either. The thought had snuck upon him, eating away his consciousness and tempting him with its sweetest words, especially when the jealousy and envy had consumed him greatly, just a little dip of poison and everything would stop, the jeering, the heartache, the unwanted feeling...

His brother looked so peacefully unaware of his trickster mind. Sleeping soundly with his rumbled snore…

Thor, the golden prince of Asgard, their treasure and precious prince…

The one who would replaced Odin someday and ruled Asgard. Someday, Thor would rule Asgard with a beautiful queen besides him.

And...

And he would forget about Loki, the trickster, the thin sinewy awkward man with a penchant of magic and lies.

The trickster...

His hand couldn't help but stroked the coarse gold mane. It was Loki who started it first, it was him who seduced the golden child of Asgard.

Loki knew he was not handsome, unlike the majority of the Asgardian male, he was kown as the weird one, with his pale luminescent skin, black haired hair and emerald eyes. He was an oddity here, a rarity and someone said he was exotic here... Many were after him, male, female... But there was one person Loki thought would be most befitting him, yes, who else but his brother, the prime example of Asgard.

He wondered what would happened if Odin knew about this. Surely, Heimdall knew but chose to keep silent, why though he didn't knew and never bothered to know..

His hand circled at Thor chest's hair, twirling it in his fingers. Contemplated at his relationship with his brothers, outside they were the prime example of brotherhood. Thor spoiled him, and protective of him and Loki admired his brother, proud of his golden heart and numerous strength. They never knew that beneath it Loki was envious of Thor, of his achievement, of father's love for him. And Loki knew Thor thought that he was wrong in the head, maybe slightly crazy too because of his obsession with magic, something that only women in Asgard delved into.

"What's in your mind, brother." The coarse voice destroyed his bubble of thought and a large hand caught the hand that played with golden hair, kissing it tenderly.

"Nothing." He shrugged indifferently. Watching his hand being kissed by the Golden Child gave him a cruel satisfaction, here he was the trickster the one who this God-child preferred in his bed instead the female Warrior, Sif. The his mind did wonder again, this time about the female population of Asgard and how envy they would be when they knew about their affair.

Thor knew he was hiding something but let it go. Instead he pulled Loki so now the slender man was under the thunder god, making their position clear.

No matter what, it was Thor who lead, it was him on top...

He saw his younger brother and creased his head… He didn't like it when Loki thought about something or somebody else but him, something that happen too much for this taste. So, to bursted his bubble he did something that would surely wake the black haired man.

Loki was still in his dream world when he felt ravenous kisses was bestow upon him.

A little while, the dark haired man asked breathlessly, "Again?" Wonder in his voice. "Aren't you have enough of me?"

His answer was nothing but another smoldering kisses, "for you, little brother... Never..."

Sometimes, Loki wondered whether he wanted to kill Thor or not, but a moment like this made him realize that Thor was the only one who could warm him inside.

Sometimes, Thor wondered why Loki with all his knowledge and cunningness never did understand that it was Thor who secluded him, it was him who entrapped him, him who possessed him so tightly that the trickster couldn't live except besides him…

_Mine…forever mine, brother…_


End file.
